


A Strider's Glare

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar fights, Bro being a badass, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Murder Trial, Mystery, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality where trolls and humans live together, Bro, aka Daxx Strider, ends up in some trouble with the authorities and the only attorney he can afford is none other than the beautiful Neophyte Redglare.  Working together to find out who framed Daxx, the two learn quite a bit about themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Place at the Wrong Stride

**Author's Note:**

> One of my boyfriend's favorite ships is Bro/Redglare, so I decided to make a fic of them for him! I still haven't quite decided on the length of the story, but it'll have multiple chapters! And I always welcome any and all feedback. :)

Sitting upon the bar stool, I pick up the tiny shot glass, twirling it in my hands.  Some cheesy state design was printed upon it, shining through the clear Vodka inside.  How cute.  With a sigh, I shoot the cup up to my lips, practically throwing the alcohol down my throat.  The sting of the alcohol was a welcome friend, along with the warmth that came with it.

            “Yo, bartend, I’ll take another shot.”

            With a cup and a rag in hand, the guy makes his way over to me, eyeing me suspiciously.  Honestly I can’t stand this guy, but when he’s the one giving you what you want, you shut the fuck up and do what he says.

            “I’m sorry Strider, but I think you’ve had enough for the night.”

            Well, you only shut up when you know he’s going to give you what you want.

            “Come on Bryce, it’ll be my last shot, I swear.  Besides you know I don’t have enough for a fucking car.”

            “I haven’t seen you in here in a while, Strider.  Not to mention you’ve been drinking like a fish.  What’s the occasion?”

            Fixing the pointed shades upon the bridge of my nose, my eyes dart to the bar counter in front of me.  “It’s my little bro’s birthday.  Except I haven’t seen him for years.  No idea where he went, but that’s that.”

            Without another word, he sets a double shot in front of me.  “On the house.”  This man just became my god send. 

            Inspecting the drink in front of me, I tap the edges of my shades, wondering why the damn thing looks so fuzzy.  Must’ve gotten something on my shades.  Casting my eyes downward once more, I cleaned off my shades before returning them to their rightful place.  Of course everything was still fuzzy looking.  I couldn’t be that drunk, could I?

            With a shaky hand, I bring the shot glass to my lips when a commotion at the entrance catches my attention.  Some idiot hopped up on god knows what concoction of drugs is screaming at the bar hop, flailing a gun in his hands.  This certainly wasn’t looking good.

            “Bryce you better call the-”

            The familiar cock of a gun rang in my ears as I made my move.  Moving like a cheetah hopped up on speed, I flash stepped across the room, grabbing the guy’s gun and knocking him in the jaw with a fist.  An explosion of sound echoed about the dingy bar as a bullet flew across the room, nailing another customer square in the back as the poor guy slumped to the floor.  With a snarl, I smash my boot into the guy’s face, making sure the fucker is out cold.

            With the gun in my hand, I looked up at Bryce, a look of horror on his face when multiple hands grabbed me from behind, forcing me to the ground. 

            “What the fuck are you doing?!  I just knocked this guy out and did you all a favor!” I spat.  I always hated the police.  Never did a lick of good for anyone.

            “From where we’re standing, you’re the one who shot the gun into that guy’s back.  Now do yourself a favor and shut the fuck up, unless you want to get into even deeper shit than you already are,” one of the cops growled, placing a shoe on the back of my head.

            Dave, wherever the hell you are, I hope you’re having a better time than your bro right now.  As I was hoisted up off the ground, I glanced over at Bryce, who was cowering like a dog with its tail between its legs.  Of course the bastard wasn’t going to back me up.  Nothing but a bunch of low lives in this town that are too busy covering their own asses to bother with anyone else’s.  That’s just what I needed.

            Keeping my mouth shut, I look over the cops who are taking me to one of their vehicles.  I could easily take these guys and get the hell out of here, except lucky me, I have an audience of civilians watching me.  For once people want to pay attention to Daxx Strider, and it’s when he’s getting his ass hauled off to jail. 

            “What’s with the get up, you look like a fucking pansy,” one of the cops laughs.  With a snarl I kick the fat bastard in the stomach before I’m thrown in the back of the car.  He’ll be feeling that one for weeks.  Steel toes are a guy’s best friend after all.

            Sitting calmly in the car, I closed my eyes thinking about how I was going to get the hell out of this.  Clearly this was one of those cases of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Surely it would get sorted out quickly.  There had to have been security cameras that caught what really happened.  In the end, it would sort itself out.

            “Hey sleeping beauty, wake the fuck up.  We’re at your home away from home.”

            In my drunken stupor, I allow the apes to guide me to wherever the hell they’re taking me.  The alcohol buzzing in my brain is making me too tired to think properly anymore and I’m ready to sleep it off.  After being thrown in a cell, I lay back on one of the mats and pass off into an alcoholic dreamland.

            Dreaming while you’re drunk as shit is really a terrible experience.  You’re forced down some terrible memory lane that’s all too real and painful, but so far out of your grasp.  You could be flash stepping as fast as you could and you’d never be able to catch up to it.  My little bro’s face implants itself in my mind, smiling up at me with his own rounded shades.  I was supposed to take care of him and protect him.  Except I let him down.

            The loud groan of metal scrapes through my subconscious, bringing me out of my sleep along with a raging hangover headache.

            “It’s time for you to wake up, Daxx,” a woman’s voice called. 

            Sitting up with a grin, I look over the lovely lady calling to me.  She certainly wasn’t human, but she definitely wasn’t an unattractive troll either.  I hadn’t really gotten the chance to interact with this new species, but I’ll take any attention I can from a pretty lady.

            “You can call me Strider for now,” I say smoothly as I rise to my feet, ignoring the sledgehammer of a headache trying to pound my eyes out.  “And what can I call you, toots?”

            Her black shoulder length hair swirled around her as she shot me a glare that would make any other man piss his pants.  It only made me more excited.

            “I am the Neophyte Redglare.  Redglare will suffice, and nothing else.  And as far as I can tell, you’re in need of an attorney since you don’t have a penny to your name.  Quite pathetic for one of your standing,” she spat.

            Good looking _and_ feisty.  This day just keeps getting better and better.


	2. In the Belly of the Beast

Jumping from the makeshift bed, I stroll towards the beauty before me with my hand outstretched to shake hers when I hear an all too familiar clunk on my wrists.  Lo and behold, Redglare handcuffed herself to me.  I can’t tell if I should be worried or if I should be turned on.

            “You sure you can handle him, _sweetheart_?” one of the officers laughs, elbowing his buddy in the side. 

            If looks could kill, then both of the idiots before us would be burnt to a crisp by now.

            “It seems I can handle him much better than any of the buffoons in this terrible establishment.  How’s your stomach feeling, by the way?” she winks at the officer I kicked earlier.  This troll was growing on me by the second.

            Following her wordlessly through the station, I had to remember to keep my eyes off of her ass.  I was quite a view, but if she was going to help me out, then I had to show her the proper respect.  Despite what people may think, I know how to be a gentleman.

            “I’ve been in jail a time or two, and I have to say this is pretty fucking different in comparison to normally how hearings and shit are done.  Care to explain what’s going on?”

            “Daxx Strider.  I don’t think even you are completely aware of what kind of trouble you’re in.  Not another word until we arrive back at my hive, do you understand?”

            “I can’t even tell you how gorgeous you look?”

            With a swift movement of her hand, she was suddenly holding a cane with a blade at the end to my throat.  Where the fuck was she keeping that thing?  A wicked smile spread across her face that sent a shiver down my spine.

            “I appreciate the compliment, but don’t underestimate me, Strider.  You’re on thin ice as is.”

            With a sigh, I follow the troll to her car, examining her a bit.  She appeared to be about my age, but when you aren’t too familiar with an alien species, it’s hard to say for sure.  Her outfit though was certainly a knock out.  A teal skin tight suit clung to her frame adorned with a candy red vest and skirt with a vicious pair of red boots to add to it.  Her candy corn horns were reminiscent of that of dragon horns and she wore a pair of red shades.  I never run across a lot of women who can pull off shades, but Redglare has certainly got it down.

            Jesus, I just got out of jail and I’m already fawning over this troll.  Yeah I haven’t exactly been with a lot of people, but this was definitely an odd circumstance.

            Waiting patiently by the sick purple Challenger she led me to, she opened the door and undid the handcuff around her wrist before shoving me into her car, attaching the cuff to the gear shift.  A chuckle escapes me as my thoughts trail to the last time I was handcuffed in a vehicle that didn’t belong to a police officer.  A sudden pain to the side of my head drives me out of my thoughts.

            “What the fuck was that for?” I cry, rubbing my head.

            “Keep your thoughts and bulge under control,” she hissed.

            “My…what?”

            Slamming the door in my face, she made her way around the car and slid in with ease, starting up the engine and driving off like a bat out of hell.  Any other person would be asking a million questions, but I’ve got nothing better to do right now.  Not to mention this hangover was kicking my ass.  Hopefully she had a few choice food items in her kitchen, because god only knows I could use my special cure right now. 

            After a few moments, the car came to a smooth stop as I opened my eyes.  I hadn’t even noticed I had fallen asleep.  Redglare was already out of the car and I soon found myself on the pavement in a heap as she opened the door.  That’s why you wear a seat belt, kids.

            “You’re not still inebriated, are you?” she snorted.

            “No ma’am, I just wasn’t expecting that to happen.”

            Clambering to my feet, my breath caught in my throat as I looked at the site before me.  A stone castle loomed before me, weathered and beaten by the elements and time, but even then it still looked strong.  Everyone in the shitty town below were always talking about it, making up rumors that a monster lived inside or that the place was haunted.  I’ll admit, even I was hesitant, but if Redglare was supposed to be the monster, then she was quite the babe of a monster.

            Handcuffing me to herself once more, she led me up the stone steps of her “hive” and showed me inside.  Everything inside was quite elegant and neat and clean as a whistle.  Can’t say the same thing about my own apartment, though.  After navigating the labyrinth of her house, I plopped myself down on a chair in the kitchen, surprised that she undid the cuffs.

            “What’s the catch?” I couldn’t help but ask.

            A grin spread across her face as she snapped her fingers, thousands of little clicks echoing through the hall as the castle locked itself up tight.  Tricky.  I could just as easily flash step away from this broad and find my own way out no problem.  I’d be lying if I said the temptation to do so wasn’t growing.

            With a sigh, Redglare sits down across from me, a hand rubbing across her face.  Behind those shades I could see a tired woman with a history and a lot more going on.  So why the hell was she even bothering with me in the first place?

            “Obviously Daxx-”

            “Bro,” I cut in.  She may be quite the beauty, but even I don’t have a good enough reason for her to call me by my real name.

            “Excuse me?” she asks, puzzled.

            “Call me Bro.  I know it sounds odd, but it’s reserved for certain individuals.

            She gives a shrug but nods.  “Bro, you yourself should know you’re in quite a bit of trouble.  So I’m going to ask you some questions.  To make this easier on the both of us, you should be as truthful as possible.  Did you shoot that man in the bar?”

            “Listen, Redglare, let me get one thing straight with you.  Guns aren’t really my style, and I’d rather beat my opponent to a bloody pulp with my own fists than use a gun.  I’m more accustomed to something a little old fashioned,” I finish, retrieving my katana.    

            Placing it upon the table, I watched her from behind my shades.  She didn’t even flinch.  Most people would immediately become on edge or nervous, but this didn’t seem to faze the troll in the slightest.  Trolls are weird. 

            With a sigh, she rests her hands upon the table, removing her shades to reveal a pair of brilliant red eyes.  Well that was certainly unexpected.  “Are you sure you’re telling the truth, Mister Strider?” she presses.

            “I don’t know what the fuck else you want me to tell you,” I snap.  “You can ask the bar hop yourself, he was the one who tangled with the jackass in the first place.  I’m sure Bryce saw some of it too.  Not to mention I’m certain there’s some sort of video surveillance outside that caught the guy outside.”

            She lets that sink in for a moment before looking straight at me.  It’s a good thing I’m wearing shades or she would have noticed me flinch.  Just what was up with those eyes?

            “Both of those men claim it was all you.  And for whatever reason, the surveillance tapes from last night are missing.  It isn’t looking very good for you right now, _Bro._ ”

            This wasn’t making any damned sense.  Yeah maybe Bryce wasn’t as viable of a witness, but I know for a fact that the bar hop was definitely locking fists with the guy.  But the god damn tapes were missing.  Something was definitely up.

            Removing my shades, I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  Staring Redglare back in the face, a smile creeps to the edges of my lips as she lets out a quiet gasp.  I guess even trolls weren’t used to unusual human amber eyes.

            “I don’t know what I have to do to convince you, but I swear it wasn’t me.  You have to believe me, Redglare.”

            “Have you heard anything about what the judge wants to sentence you to?” she asks quietly.  That couldn’t be good.  I just shake my head.  “Either life in prison or death row.  Take your pick.”

            Either I just swallowed a rock or I was about to lose it.  “You’re fucking kidding me.  Even if I did kill the fucking guy, this is a first offense type deal, and that’s pretty fucking harsh, not to mention there is no evidence proving that I did it,” I growl, my voice threatening to get close to a yell.

            “One set of fingerprints was found on the gun.  And that would be yours, Mister Strider.”

            This was un-fucking-believable.

            Slamming an angry fist down upon the table, I scoop up my katana and leave the kitchen area.

            “And where do you think you’re going?!” she yells.

            “I don’t know, but it definitely isn’t to jail,” I mutter.

            Flash stepping inside the expanse of the castle as fast as I can, I look for any sort of way out.  I had to run for the hills and never look back.  Someone was framing me, tampering with the evidence, but why?  It didn’t make any damned sense.  Yeah I have a few enemies, but none that would ever do anything like this.

            Making my way towards the top of the castle in one of the highest towers, I can’t help but laugh as a massive window is open towards the world of freedom.  Getting ready to jump out, I stop in my tracks as the tower begins to shake, followed by a deep growl.  Suddenly I’m staring into the face of a massive white dragon with burning eyes reminiscent to that of the sun.  It’s a good thing I’m wearing shades, cause I’m sure just looking into those eyes would make me go blind.

            Lowering myself into a defensive stance, I draw my blade, ready for one hell of a strife.


End file.
